Collide - The Vampire Diaries, Riverdale FF
by Mystique1250
Summary: When someone places a curse on the city limits of Mystic Falls, all supernatural beings must flee from death. So the families flee to the nearby small town of Riverdale, where they seek shelter. But the small town is not as innocent as it seems at first glance. The inhabitants have their own secrets which they try to hide. Can the supernatural beings make their camouflage why?
1. Prologue

**Lizzie**

I listened to the quiet breathing of my sister, who was sleeping beside me calmly. The brunette had sneaked into my bed that night unnoticed. She did that a lot lately. But that didn't bother me. In some twisted way the way she slept and her closeness calmed me down. Only with her twin was I really complete.

But now I lay awake for hours and stared at her ceiling without any chance to fall asleep again in the next time. Too abruptly my nocturnal demons had torn me out of the world of dreams.

When the door of our room was ripped open jerkily, I was startled and woke the girl in my arms. It took a few seconds for my eyes to get accustomed to the light that was pouring from the hallway into the room. I blinked a few times, but then recognized a tall man with dark blond hair, whom I could undoubtedly identify as my father.

"Daddy?", my voice was unusually high. Normally he didn't burst in unannounced. He was usually only that stormy when he had to talk to them quickly and couldn't wait with his request. His facial expression also showed that something seemed to be wrong. "I looked up at him with slightly widened eyes and my heart immediately began to beat faster.

"Girls, please get up immediately. We have to go,' the man said straight away. "What? what is going on?" now Josie seemed to be awake enough to realize what her father had just said. I also made a shocked expression on my face. Why did he wake us up at this early hour of the morning?

"Please get dressed quickly, pack a few things and then go down to your mother's," the man ordered literally, before he left the room again and closed the door behind him.

For a moment it was completely quiet in the room and we both listened to Dad's footsteps on the parquet floor of the hallway as he knocked on the next room and tore the residents out of their beds. An unpleasant atmosphere had spread across the room and the air was tense to tear. Slowly I turned my head towards Josie, who rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"What was that," I asked, hoping to learn something from her. After all, it was no secret that our parents usually told her more than they told me. So I was all the more surprised when she just shrugged her shoulders: "I don't know, but we should do what Dad says. He sounded serious." I nodded. She was right after all. There was something about Dad's behavior that made me feel uneasy and doubted that the situation could wait.

"All right, then we should get ready and pack up the most important thing," Josie stepped up to her closet without hesitation and opened the double doors to take out her things and get dressed.

But I didn't move an inch when I was asked to. Instead I stopped as if rooted on the spot. Too many questions kept me from acting. Something was not right at all. But no student at Salvatore Boarding School could have guessed what it was at that time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope**

I leaned my head against the back of the car seat and stared straight at the road over which the large station wagon roared. With every piggyback, the cartons on the back seat behind us and in the trunk jumped up a bit each time and made a lot of noise. But this was my smallest problem. Right and left of me Josie and Lizzie had positioned themselves. The twins did not argue, but I would have preferred that a lot, because the situation in the vehicle was more than unpleasant. Josie had put headphones in her ears and looked out of the window while Lizzie had eaten her neck pillow from the travel bag and turned thumbs. She stared at the ceiling of the car. On the outside, the blonde didn't seem too tense, but I had got to know her well enough to know that she was about to explode.

It was noticeable to both that they mourned the loss of their hometown. It wasn't certain that we all couldn't return to Mystic Falls, but at the moment the future didn't look too bright.

Alaric had woken all the students in the middle of the night and made them pack their things so quickly. He had briefly explained to us that he had learned from Damon Salvatore a few days ago that someone was about to put a deadly curse on the city that would destroy all magic. Really well explained, but she didn't have it for us. But he had apparently not thought it necessary to tell anyone but his wife Caroline Forbes about it.

Instead, he had spent the past few days looking for safe places to send the other students to in good conscience. He had also found a place for us to stay. But Mystic Falls would never be able to equal it. The city simply had something unique, something magical about it.

Although my longing was not as great as that of the Saltzmans, as I had spent half my life with my family in New Orleans, I too would certainly begin to miss the Salvatore Boarding School, which had been my home for so long.

The only good thing about this change - if there was anything good about the whole dilemma - was that I was able to gain some distance from Landon. After our break-up there was an unpleasant atmosphere between us that I wanted to avoid all too gladly.

But the twins' behaviour was not the worst part of the whole situation. Caroline seemed to want to talk about the "move", because after the departure she had started to tell us how great the new city was and how much we would like it. No, she did not report. She really raved.

But we couldn't really resent the blonde either. Apparently she had seen our disgruntled faces and tried to cheer us up. But she was less successful, which the driver, Alaric Saltzman, father, headmaster and husband, seemed to have noticed. Anyway, his facial expression gave that impression.

Ava Parker, who shared the back seat with more boxes, seemed to be the only one of us teenagers who didn't really seem to notice this change. But you couldn't blame her, because she spent the least time of all of us in the Mystic Falls and therefore didn't have a really close connection to the place.

Suddenly Doctor Saltzman spoke and drew my attention with it: "Girl, not for long and then we are there". I raised my head and looked straight ahead through the window and onto the street in front of us. Instead of the trees that had been lining the roadway for some time now, houses were suddenly visible on the horizon.

"Where exactly are we going," I asked, since the others didn't make any effort to ask questions in that direction. "Riverdale", Caroline spoke again and pointed to something on her right that we were passing at that moment. I followed her gaze and saw a sign saying "Riverdale: The town with Pep!


	3. Chapter 2

**Josie**

I was still sad that we had to leave Mystic Falls, but this sadness was now replaced by curiosity.

I stared out the window and took a close look at the houses that passed us. Then the vehicle stopped and we got out, in front of it I put my headphones away. Lizzie stood next to me staring at the house that was to be our home from now on. She seemed to be thinking, so I didn't dare ask her if something was going on. Instead I went to our parents and had a box pressed into my hand before I ran after my dad with Hope.

The house was as beautiful from the inside as it was from the outside, so Hope and I astounded us by turning around a few times before running after my dad. He went into the living room and put the boxes there. "We'll get everything in first", he explained briefly and was already outside again. I looked after him shortly before I looked at Hope with a small smile on my lips. "It's nice here," I said and the Mikaelson nodded slightly and smiled a little.

"That's right," she muttered then. "What's right?," someone behind me suddenly asked me why I shrugged a little and then turned around. Behind me stood Ava, with a smile on her lips and a cardboard box in her hands. "It's nice here," I replied and then placed the box that I had still held in my hand on the floor next to the box that my dad had placed. "That's true," Blonde said and then gave me the box I put down for her. "I think Riverdale is generally a beautiful city, with totally normal people, totally normal houses and normal woods. No monsters," I murmured more to myself than to Hope and Ava.

"We hope so," Hope said and then went outside again, followed by me and Ava. My dad was talking to my mom about something and the three of us were taking boxes back inside, this time Lizzie even came along and talked about something, but I didn't really listen to her. My thoughts still revolved around Riverdale and Mystic Falls. I hoped, of course, that we could get back as soon as possible. Riverdale may have been beautiful and normal, but it wasn't my home. "Josie", my sister ripped me from my thoughts and I looked at her. "Put down the box," she said, and I would have preferred to hit myself against my forehead with my flat hand, but that was hard to do with a box in my hand, so I put it down quickly.

"I was thinking," I explained, and Lizzie nodded only slightly. "What were you thinking about?" she asked and I sighed a little. "About Riverdale and Mystic Falls, just about anything. I just don't have a good feeling about it," I explained, shrugging my shoulders a bit. I couldn't explain the feeling, but it was there.

**This chapter was written by my co-author. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ava**

An icy gust of wind was eating away at my clothes and whirling my soft blonde curls. Slowly I stroke a strand from my face to get another good view of the night sky tent. I couldn't say why, but somehow it felt like Riverdale had gotten to sleep faster than Mystic Falls. The vampires who roamed the streets at night were simply missing. Although I hadn't lived in the city for long, it was strange not to be surrounded by magic on all sides anymore. Everything was so normal here. Not that I didn't appreciate it - a little normality would certainly do them all more than good - but it was unusual. As soon as we arrived here, Alaric and Caroline had told us teenagers that no one in the city was ever allowed to know about our special powers.

After dinner I had withdrawn into the room I shared with Hope Mikaelson and had opened the window, sat on the windowsill and stretched out my legs. I did that often and after the day I just needed a break from all the hustle and bustle.

To be honest, I was pretty jittery before the first day of school in the new city. Because of my last name I had never really belonged to it. Even though Kais wasn't his daughter, the name 'Parker' caused fear and terror in many people, especially in the inhabitants of Mystic Falls. And that, although I couldn't help it, was very different from the Parkers who came before me. Josie and Lizzie were really lucky that they had their father's name on them and were too young to remember our uncle. I had met him, however, even though I only remembered fragments. Although Hope also came from a partly outlawed family, the name 'Mikaelson' proudly evoked in the young Tribridin. With me, however, it was quite different.

Quickly I tried to come to other thoughts, because I already felt how my powers began to awaken. That's why I preferred to look at the stars again, as I always did when I felt everything around me becoming too much. My mother Liv had always told me, when I was little, that every witch who died became a new star in the sky and took care of the other witches. Although I knew by now that this was nonsense, I still liked the thought that my mother was up there looking down on me.

"Ava? when I noticed a voice behind me, I flinched slightly and drove around fast. Hope stood in the door frame, looking at me with a slightly worried look. "Oh, hey," I stuttered slightly, surprised by her suddenly stopping and undecided what to say: "What are you doing here? "Well, that's my room, too," she reminded me, scratching the back of her head a little embarrassed: "I also wanted to see if you were all right. You disappeared so quickly after eating." I answered her surprisingly honestly, considering that we had never spent much time before: "I just needed a little time for myself". "Should I leave again", she asked with her head crooked. Uncertain, I shrugged my shoulders. After all, she was right. That was also her room and I had no right to send her away in any way: "No, that's fine. Come on in."

Hope then pushed herself off the door frame and slowly walked towards her bed before dropping the door into the lock. I changed my sitting position so that I could get a better view of her. Her concern for me surprised me as we had never really spent much time together. Only on the school corridors did we occasionally cross paths or change words in class.

But the more I thought about them, the clearer it became to me how much we had in common. We came from known but broken families, whose members had brought great horror to both the supernatural beings and the humans. We now had to live with this legacy, whether we saw it as a punishment or a blessing. We could not escape our bloodlines. But there was another thing that connected us. Alaric and Caroline had welcomed us as their own children and treated us as part of their family.

"Can I ask you a question?" I broke the silence after a few seconds. "Sure," she nodded barely and lay down on the bed. "Have you ever got over the fact that your parents died?" I knew that I was on thin ice, but this question had occupied me for a long time. She swallowed briefly, but then shook her head: "There are good and bad days when I sometimes missed her more and sometimes less. But I will probably never get over it. And you? In her eyes there was a honesty that caused me to trust her. I bit my lip, but then, since she was probably one of the only people around me who could understand how I felt, I replied, "I feel the same and I hate my uncle for what he did to my family". "Your uncle," she asked honestly interested. I swallowed heavily, but then continued: "He not only murdered Alaric's wife Jo, but also my mother". "And where is he now?", Hope put his head slightly crooked. "I have no idea, but I'm sure Alaric and Caroline know," I feel a firm sting in my heart. I had to know, know where he was, to be able to sleep peacefully at night. If he found us here, we would all be in great danger.

**The chapter is mine again. **

The chapter is mine again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Betty**

When my mother's voice sounded from below, I listened. School started in about half an hour and, to be honest, I was just waiting for Archie to come to pick me up. Mom was stressing again that morning and I honestly wasn't out to face it at this hour. Instead I put my books in my backpack and took a look out the window. Archie wasn't in his room anymore, so I assumed he was already sitting in the kitchen having breakfast to pick me up later.

"Betty," my mother called up again and I sighed. If I didn't answer now, she certainly didn't give up and probably came up. So I shouldered my backpack and left my room to go down the stairs. I stopped at the landing and after a few seconds on the sofa in the living room I discovered my mother: "What's up, Mom?".

I leaned against the door frame and looked at her questioningly. "I just wanted to remind you that your father and I are coming home late tonight because we have to go to Riverdale City Council tonight. So please make yourself something to eat and remember your homework." I nodded, but I had to stifle a sigh: "I'll do it." "Well, and remember your pills," she reminded me one last time before I went to the house and finally made my way to school. Apparently I would have to sound to Archie because he was dawdling away all morning again and because I didn't want to ask my mother any more instructions.

A few minutes later I stood in front of the door of the Andrews house and pressed the bell button. It took barely five seconds before the door was ripped open and Archie's red hair appeared in the door frame: "Hey, Betts. But you're here early." "I know I couldn't stand Mom alone anymore," I honestly admitted and watched Archie's Golden Retriever Vegas winding around the boy's legs. "Can we go?" I asked, looking at the clock. We didn't come too late, but mostly we dawdled a little on the way to school, which is why I liked to leave early.

"Sure," he gave me a friendly smile and then grabbed his backpack before shouting a short farewell to his father: "I'm going to school now, Dad." "Yes, we'll see you this afternoon, my boy," Fred Andrews replied from the kitchen: "Have a nice first day at school." When Archie didn't answer and just rolled his eyes, I had to grin instinctively. It was clear to him that he was not exactly looking forward to the first day of school. During the holidays he had helped in his father's company and I began to wonder whether he might have wanted to go back there instead of back to school. "Thank you, Mr Andrews," I said quickly in his place before he closed the door behind him.

Together we walked through the discreet front garden and stepped almost synchronously on the sidewalk. "You're looking forward to school, aren't you?" asked Archie, breaking the silence that had broken over us for a few moments. "Yes, a little bit already," I admitted with a smile. In fact, I belonged to one of those people who didn't like spending time in school and learning new things. "Have you heard that there should be some new students?" Archie literally studied my facial expression after it ended. "Really? Didn't I notice?" I admitted, which was quite unusual for her. After all, new people rarely came to the small town, where almost everyone knew everyone, and the arrival of new residents would normally have definitely caught them. "They arrived pretty suddenly and haven't been seen in town since they arrived," he explained briefly and I honestly began to wonder how he even knew. "If some of them are our age, we might get to know them today," I said shrugging my shoulders, although I was quite interested. Riverdale needed some changes and maybe the new family could bring a new wind to the city. However, Betty Cooper couldn't yet estimate what a serious impact the new residents would have on their own lives.


End file.
